


BIRTHDAY GIFT

by Baichashui



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baichashui/pseuds/Baichashui
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid





	BIRTHDAY GIFT

前情提要：工藤新一和黑羽快斗交往中  
黑衣组织已解决  
解药已得到，新一变回大人  
潘多拉已找到并摧毁，怪盗基德隐退  
人物ooc警告

感谢浏览(･ิϖ･ิ)っ

现在是日本时间6月20日23:55，还有五分钟就是6月21日，黑羽快斗的生日。

“Hi！Sweet ,What are you waiting for？your girlfriend？”(嘿！甜心，你在等什么？女朋友？)

一个穿着性感睡衣的金发女郎走到快斗身后，弯腰揽住了快斗的肩膀。这是马戏团的成员温妮，快斗在大学毕业后就加入了这个队伍，凭借着才能和经验现在算是一个小有名气的魔术师，目前在美国阿拉斯加演出。

“Hmm...… Not really, he is my boyfriend.”(呃……准确地来说是男朋友。)

快斗一边回答一边从沙发上站起来，不着痕迹地躲开了女人的触碰。

“ Oh...… Hahahaha, look at your glowing face, you must like him very much.”(哦……哈哈哈哈哈，瞧你那发光的脸蛋，你一定非常喜欢他。)

“Of course！”(当然！)

在巡演的这段时间里，因为时差和演出关系，快斗都找不到机会和新一视频，好不容易视频一次吧，新一又有委托，没聊几分钟就挂了……虽然很想做一个体贴的男朋友，但是快斗表示自己快要做不到了，男朋友都不在身边，体贴个鬼哦！上飞机前从新一衣柜里偷偷带过来的衬衫，就算每晚抱着睡也只能稍稍慰藉一下快斗想要触碰新一的渴望。

所以，快斗在等，在等新一打电话给自己，在自己生日的时候，送上第一个祝福！这个是他们交往以来的惯例，虽然是快斗软磨硬泡来的……

距离零点还有:

五秒……四秒……三秒……两秒……一秒！

快斗乐颠颠地打开聊天页面……

结果，啥也没有！！！！！没有“生日快乐”，没有“正在输入中……”，连头像都是灰的！！！！！

[没有关系，没有关系，名侦探可能太忙了，可能再等一下就发给我了！绝对不可能忘记我的生日的！]快斗在心里这样宽慰自己。

等待的时间过得很快

现在是日本时间6月21日早上9:00  
美国阿拉斯加时间6月20日下午14:00

“Kuroba,What happened to you? You made a lot of mistakes in rehearsal.That's not like you.”(黑羽，你咋滴啦？彩排的时候你出了不少失误，这可不像你。)

询问的是同为一个团队的特技演员维基，平时和快斗相处得不错。

“Sorry,I can't concentrate on the show right now.”(抱歉，我现在无法集中精力在演出上。)  
快斗整个人都恹恹地摊在休息室里，仿佛受了很大的刺激。

“OK,I'm going to practice.And I'll talk to the colonel,just,rest.”(好吧，那我先去练习了。我会和团长解释的，你就先休息吧。)

“Thank you.”

快斗仰躺在沙发上，一只手盖在手机上面，可是手机直到现在都没有传来那个人的消息提醒(快斗把新一的消息提醒设置了特别铃声以便自己不会错过自家恋人发来的消息)。到是收到了妈妈和其他朋友的生日祝福，连邮箱都例行公事给他发了祝福邮件。

虽然也有预料到新一可能会沉浸在案件里，而忘记今天自己的生日，不过失落感还是重重地压在快斗心上。

心情不好的时候，要做什么？

当然是吃甜品！

快斗决定现在立刻马上跑到甜品店吃好多好多甜品来安慰自己，好迎接晚上的演出，毕竟为观众带来精彩的魔术是快斗的职业操守！他可不允许自己失态！

等快斗进入甜品店的时候，他一度以为自己出现了幻觉，因为他看见自己朝思暮想的恋人工藤新一就坐在窗边喝咖啡！

但是，事实告诉他，工藤新一真的来美国了，而且就出现他眼前。

[我就说嘛，新一才不会忘记我的生日。原来是准备偷偷来见我，这可真是个大惊喜！]快斗一瞬间就好了，名侦探的效果可比甜品要高好几倍！

“新一～，我好高兴你能来美国见我，我真的爱死你了！”

快斗激动地跑到新一面前，一把抱住。

怀里充实的感觉，让快斗觉得自己快要幸福的上天了。

“诶诶诶诶！快斗？”

可新一这边就不是这样了，他好好地喝着咖啡，突然被人抱住，要不是这颗熟悉的毛绒绒的脑袋，他差点就踢过去了……(真是万幸呐-_-///)

“新一，你们还真是恩爱啊，刚来美国就联系上了，这么迫不及待的吗？”

朱蒂端着蛋糕和咖啡走了过来，调侃着这边黏在一起的两个人。

“不…不是的！朱蒂老师，我们是刚刚碰上的，我还没联系他！快斗！别蹭了！”

新一一边红着脸辩解，一边处理黏在自己身上的大型犬。

“好久不见，朱蒂探员！”

感觉自己已经充电完毕的快斗，和朱蒂打了个招呼。

“别高兴太早哦，快斗。新一现在还不能交给你。”

“诶！为什么？新一不是……”

“我是接了FBI的委托，才来美国的，等会儿要去现场看……”

“等……等一下！新一，我问你今天是什么日子，你知道吗？”

“今天啊……今天是世界难民日来着(6月20日)，怎么了吗？”

新一疑惑快斗为什么要问自己这个问题。

“啊……哈哈哈哈哈，那新一晚上八点半能来看我的表演吗？”

快斗干笑了几声，拔高声音转移了话题，来掩盖自己刚刚表现出来的异样。

“嗯……解决得快的话，应该可以来看。”

新一看向朱蒂，得到对方的点头后，接过快斗递过来的票放进口袋。

“那…那我先回去准备啦，新一，你一定要来哦！”

快斗走之前又狠狠地抱住了新一，似乎是在发泄什么情绪，然后逃避般的离开了甜品店。

“这样没有关系吗？那表情看起来都快哭了哟。”

“怎么可能会没有关系啊，不过，好久没有见到他了，差点就忍不住把他留下来了。”

新一看着快斗离开的方向，脸上的宠溺让旁边的朱蒂选择性忽视。

“那么，我们速战速决吧，我可不想当你们这对小情侣中间的拦路石。资料你已经在飞机上看过了，具体的话，我们去现场了解吧。”

“好。”

工藤新一这边忙着解决委托，黑羽快斗这边还在生着闷气。

“新一是个笨蛋！笨蛋！笨蛋！什么嘛，为了解决案子，顺便来看我！把我的生日忘得一干二净，这次我绝对要把你干得下不了床！看你还敢不敢忘记！”

快斗气呼呼地回到休息室，脑子里把新一各种这样那样来泄愤。

现在是日本时间6月21日下午13:30  
美国阿拉斯加时间6月20日晚上20:30

演出按时进行中……

快斗给新一的票所对应的座位是前几排。节目已经过去好几个了，马上就要轮到快斗上场了，但是新一的身影一直没有在观众席上出现。

与此同时，新一正坐着朱蒂的车在路上飞驰。

“应该能赶上你男朋友的演出，坐好了，新一。”

“诶！等……………！”

话没说完，朱蒂踩下油门，车子在路人眼里只剩下两道尾光灯拉出的光线。

虽然过程很惊险，但好歹赶上了。

新一整理了一下颇为狼狈的自己，走向检票口，伸手掏出………出………票呢？！

“！！！！！”

新一的表情瞬间凝固，想起自己似乎在拿手套的时候，把票拿出来放在办公桌上了。

询问是否有剩票无果后，新一只能无奈地在马戏棚外面绕圈圈……

现在是日本时间6月21日下午15:30  
美国阿拉斯加时间6月20日晚上22:30

演出已经结束，散场也差不多散完了，新一因为进不去只好在外面等快斗整理完出来。

不过，工藤新一现在很慌，就在刚刚，发给快斗的消息提示条显示已读，但是看到就会秒回的快斗，这次选择晾着新一(快斗表示宝宝很生气，后果很严重！o(￣ヘ￣o))

[完蛋了，这次可能不太好哄啊……]新一悲哀地想着。

等了差不多五分钟左右，快斗终于出来了，发胶还没有卸掉的他，顶着大背头嘟着嘴走向新一，眼睛还故意不看向新一。

这画面怎么看怎么可爱，新一一个没忍住笑了出来。

“你还笑！说好来看我的演出，结果还把票给丢了！你的智商都给推理了吗！你怎么不去和案子交往！告诉你，我现在很生气╰_╯，一个亲亲哄不好的那种。”

快斗气鼓鼓地指出新一的种种不是，到最后渐渐变成了撒娇……

“是是是，这次的确是我的错，那快斗sama要怎样才肯原谅我呢？”

新一上前抱住快斗，亲了亲自己想了好久的唇。

“新一，你犯规！”

分别多时的恋人，一旦触碰到对方所激起的火花，可不  
是这么容易就熄灭的。

————————无证驾驶开启——————————  
快斗马上就回吻新一，手指插入发间，拉进双方的距离，唇瓣之间相互摩擦，口鼻间充斥着对方的气息，交换津液的声音在耳边无限放大，令人血脉偾张。  
“哈…哈…快……快斗，我们回宾馆再继续吧？”  
虽然近半夜，人不怎么多，但是还是有几个路人，时不时往他们这边瞟。  
快斗迅速拉起新一的衣领挡住脸，半拥着和自己差不多高的新一，离开了现场。  
一旦关上了宾馆的房间门，一路上忍着的欲望瞬间爆发，快斗把新一按在墙上，狠狠地亲了上去，一边亲吻一边把新一的衣服给扒下来。  
等到他们滚到床上的时候，身上也没几片布了，地上到是一堆……  
“新一，我好想你，想要你。”  
快斗在耳边轻轻说着，下半身蹭着对方，新一感觉一阵酥麻传遍全身。  
“可以哦，你想怎么做都可以。”  
新一双手环上快斗的脖子，主动献上自己。  
舌头相互交缠，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角溢出。  
快斗慢慢下移，轻咬新一的喉结，感受恋人发出声音时产生的震动。  
眼前白白净净的脖颈让人忍不住想要留下些什么，快斗当然没忍住，稍微加重力道地亲吻在脖子上留下一个个暧昧的痕迹。  
双手也没闲着，快斗揉着新一胸前的豆豆，将它们刺激到红肿变硬。  
“唔！快斗……别……别咬……”  
新一抱住快斗的头，与其说是推开倒不如说是不让快斗离开，对于名侦探的心口不一，快斗表示这在床上简直就是助燃剂一般的存在。  
快斗咬住左边的那颗豆豆，舔舐着，看着新一因为自己而变得软绵绵。  
新一身下的性®器早就完全勃起，黏答答的液体浸湿了内裤 。  
快斗从胸前一路亲吻到肚脐，最后张嘴了含住小工藤。  
“啊！…唔嗯……嗯哈……哈……快斗”  
口腔温暖的刺激，让新一弓起了腰，把自己往快斗口中送。快斗双手抚慰着小工藤，时不时揉捏下面的两颗小球，分分钟给予新一快感。  
“嗯哈………唔……嗯……快…快斗…我要…去了…”  
新一抓着快斗的头发，快感的瞬间爆发让他眼前一白。  
“呀嘞呀嘞，看来新一有好好忍着呢，在我不在的时候。”  
浓郁的白浊射出，快斗伸手把沾到脸上的揩下来，伸出舌头舔舐，表情异常的欲。  
“这是奖励哦。”  
刚发泄完的新一，脑袋还晕晕乎乎的，根本没有听到快斗在说什么，只是有点迷茫地看着快斗从抽屉里拿出润®滑剂和套®套，并且打开了自己的大腿。  
打开盖子，滑滑腻腻的液体顺着柱身流到那个小小的洞口。  
有点凉的液体，让新一慢慢回神，还没等他完全反应过来，快斗就着润®滑剂插入了一根手指。  
“唔！快斗！啊………嗯啊……慢……慢一点……”  
有段时间没有做了，快斗慢慢地扩张着，帮新一适应自己。  
手指在体内作祟，新一忍不住动了动腰。  
“别着急，新一，虽然我也想快点进去，但是让新一受伤就不好了。”  
“才……才不是等不及好吗！”  
新一的脸瞬间涨红，抓过旁边的枕头挡住自己的脸。一想到快斗那双用来变魔术的手，现在正在自己身体里，新一刚刚萎靡的分®身，又有了勃®起的趋势。  
“诶！新一，你又有感觉了吗？这么欲®求不满的吗？”  
“///////////啰………啰嗦！”  
从枕头下面传来新一闷闷的抗辩声。  
“呐，新一，可以了？”  
快斗感觉扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，给自己带好套®套。  
“………嗯”  
枕头随着新一点头的动作点了点，但新一依旧没有拿开枕头。  
“那我进来咯。”  
快斗扶着小黑羽，抵在穴®口。因为扩张过的缘故，进入并没有多大的阻碍，很顺利地吞进去了大半。  
“新一，我想要看着你，好不好？”  
新一因为快斗的进入，感觉下面涨涨的，身体轻微地颤抖，红着脸拿开了枕头，却把手挡在面前。  
快斗握住新一的手腕，伸到头顶，“不管做多少次你都会害羞呢，新一。”  
不等新一反驳，快斗吻上了新一的唇，一切言语都化为“啧啧啧”的声音。  
“唔………哈哈………哈……”  
双唇终于分开，新一大口地喘着气。  
“我动了哟。”  
没等新一回应，快斗将剩下的部分也送进了新一的身体，两人身体的连接处传出令人脸红心跳的声音。  
“快……快斗………唔啊……”  
进入新一的身体里后，快斗再也克制不住自己，他是如此的想要新一，想要将他与自己的血肉融为一体。  
突然，从地上的那堆衣服里传来生日歌。  
“！！！！！”  
快斗惊讶地看向新一，而后者则抱住他。  
“生日快乐，快斗！”  
诶！那个……不是………新一，我的生日……”  
“是6月21日，我知道啊，你这家伙不会忘记时差这件事情了吧？还是说你以为我是那种会忘记恋人生日的那种人，当小偷时候的聪明哪里去了？”  
新一笑着调侃已经傻掉的快斗。  
“才不是，是怪盗！可是日本时间也一样吧？”  
“当然不一样，我想与你的时间同步，不管你在哪里………喂！你这家伙怎么还变大了！”  
“那是因为，我要努力回应新一对我的爱啊！”  
“什么！喂！你……唔……慢……慢一点啦！”  
刚刚的插曲反而让快斗的性致更高，他耸动这着腰部，每一下都感觉是要把自己顶®入新一身体里。  
同时，快斗也不放过小工藤，在新一想要释放的时候，制造一些痛感，让新一忍着和自己一起释放。  
“新一……我……我们一起去吧！”  
快斗抱紧新一，下身紧紧贴合，将自己的东西满满的射进套®套里……  
高®潮过后，快斗抽出小黑羽，拿走套®套后，又把自己塞进新一体内。  
“别……别再做了，快斗。”  
新一生怕快斗再来一次，赶紧阻止。但是软绵绵的动作根本阻止不了什么。  
“放心，我现在只想就这样待着，不会做的，新一。”  
“唔……你可别乱动，我好困……”  
新一话还没说完就被承重的睡意压倒，任由快斗留在自己体内。  
至于第二天，快斗会遭受什么，就不知道啦！


End file.
